


August 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered as soon as Supergirl was in his arms due to thunder.





	August 10, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos glowered as soon as Supergirl was in his arms due to thunder before he remembered a stray poodle's recent reaction to the dark sky.

THE END


End file.
